


nightmares

by lolzilla



Series: nightmare collection [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you read a fic and it's just horrible and you're like "why!? T.T" we'll I find a solution. Make it a dream! So here is refuge from those fics.</p>
<p>Basically mello has a nightmare and matt comforts him, then the roles are reversed in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mellos nightmare

Mello woke suddenly, sitting up in his bed drenched in sweat. A nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was but he knew it was horrible. 

"Mels? What's wrong? You okay?" Matt asked, looking up from his handheld. Mello turned to face him and opened his mouth to speak, only then realizing how dry his mouth was. He shook his head, placing his head in his hands. Matt got to his feet, saved his game, and walked the short distance to Mellos bed, grabbing one of the blondes chocolate bars on the way. He sat down next to his friend/roommate/boyfriend and wrapped one arm around him. The gamer offered the chocolate bar to Mello who took it gratefully.

Matt shifted further onto the bed and wrapped the other arm around the blondes waist pulling him onto his lap. Mello finished the chocolate quickly and tossed the wrapper across the room with so many others. "Better?" Matt asked. Mello nodded and slid from the red heads lap, laying back down. Matt joined him wrapping his arms around the chocoholics waist, tugging him into a hug. He pressed his lips against Mellos forehead.

"Good night Mels." He mumbled against his skin.

"Goodnight Matt."


	2. matts nightmare

Matt woke to loud music coming through his headphones. Shaking from the nightmare, he removed his headphones and turned off the game. He tried to recall what had happened but came up blank. Sighing, he rose to his feet from his spot on the couch. He turned to see Mello asleep in his bed. Matt decided he should try to get back to sleep as well. He crossed the small apartment pulling his goggles off in the process. The gamer placed his goggles on the table and lay down on his bed.

~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~

There was no way he was going to fall asleep. Every time he began to drift he would jolt back up for no reason. He was still trembling slightly no matter how hard he tried to steady himself.

"Mello?" He called quietly.

Nothing.

"Mels?" He asked a bit louder.

Still nothing.

"Mello!"

"Ugh, what?"

Finally!

"I can't sleep." Matt said. "So then I'm not allowed to either?" The blonde mumbled sleepily. "Well no but-" "C'mer" Mello interrupted bedding one finger in beckoning. Matt stood and walked over next to the chocoholics bed. Mellos arm snaked around Matts hips and pulled him onto the bed. 

"Hey, Mello! What are you doing?!"

Mello silenced him by pushing the redheads face into his chest. "Shh. Go to sleep."

It only took a few minutes for them to fall asleep after that, nightmare free.


	3. misas nightmare

Misa woke suddenly. She jerked up, away from the feeling that she was falling. Looking around it took her a minute to figure out it had been a dream. She got to her feet and walked into the hallway. The model was greeted by the familiar glow of lights computer. Silently, the blonde crept over to the boy and draped her arms around his neck.

"Light, I had a nightmare." Misa said. Light shrugged her off and continued with his work. 

"I'm busy. Go back to sleep." The brunette replied coldly, not even sparing a glance at the girl behind him.

"But Light~" "I'm working. Go back to bed."

Misa left and walked back to her room. Laying down her last thought was 'wow, he's so driven.' Before she drifted off into s peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! 'nother chapter! I wrote this because my sister wanted it. And I was bored.


End file.
